Katara and dawn
by Dtksgirl
Summary: This is a story dedicated to my best friend Adriel. I miss you so much!
1. Chapter 1

A/N this story is dedicated to my best friend Adriel. I miss you so much buddy!

Hello, salute, Its me. your duke

And i made something for you

to show you

how i feel.

Katara ran through the halls of the school looking for Dawn. Dawn was Kataras miester, tutor, roommate, and her absoulute best friend. Katara was holding a painting she made herself.

hello hello

Its me Picasso

i will paint

My words of love

with your name on every wall

Katara found Dawn standing at her locker with what looked like a box and she was putting all of her stuff into it. "Hi Dawn, what are you doing?" Dawn looked at Katara In a way that made the glare of her glasses hide her eyes. "Packing my things so that I may move tomorow."

"W-what?" Katara said In disbelief. Dawn picked up the box when her locker was empty. "Tomorow I am leaving the DWMA and will attend Ouran acadamy with my brother Kyoya. Good-bye Katara." Then Dawn walked down the hall secretly fighting tears.

Katara just stood there and allowed the painting she was holding to fall to the floor. On the bottom of the painting it said "for Dawn."

When you leave my colors fade to gray

numa numa yay

numa numa numa yay

every word of love i used to say

now i paint it every day

Katara stood In her bedroom looking thoughtfully at a canves. She brought her brush across the paper, then grabbed it and crumpled it up with tears In her eyes. No no no. It had to be perfect. She just had to make the perfect picture for Dawn by tomorow before she left. Otherwise Dawn would want to leave her.

When you leave

My colors fade to gray

little lover stay

or all my colors fade away

every word of love I used to say

now I paint it every day

Katara ran to the airport as fast as her legs would take her. There she could see Dawn and her father about to board the plane. "Dawn wait!" Katara cried. Dawn stopped and turned around. "Katara?" Dawn said surprised.

Katara ran up to her and paused for a second to catch her breath. "Dawn, I have something for you." She said and handed Dawn a painting. Dawn looked at it and her eyes grew wide. It was a painting of Dango Daikazoku. They were one of Dawns most favorite things but she would never tell anyone.

"K-katara, it's Beautiful." Dawn breathed as tears threatened to fall. "Thank you so much." Then Dawn grabbed Katara and gave her a huge hug. "I'm really going to miss you."

"Dawn, hurry up!" Her father yelled. Dawn sighed and looked at her one last time. "Goodbye Katara." "Have fun in Ouran." Katara said. Then Dawn ran to the plane. When she was in she waved at Katara through the window. Then the plane took off. Katara watched it until it was only a small dot in the sky.

A/N that was for you Adriel! For all the readers please no flames. This is supposed to be a gift for a friend. My family had to move to Texas while my best friend Adriel stayed in Kanses. Katara was Adriel and Dawn was Me. We role play with those characters all the time. Chap two up soon. Oh and the song was "Numa Numa."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N chapter two! Really hope you like it

When I feel blue

I think of you

Because your true

Wherever you are

Near or far

You still are

My shining star

Dawn stood on her balcony and sighed as she looked up at the night sky. She thought of her best friend Katara. Katara was in death city with a new miester. Dawn was honestly worried about Katara forgetting about her but Dawn refused to forget Katara.

Sometimes it's mad

Things get bad

and I'm sad

wherever you are

There is light

By my side

I feel alright

Dawn gripped the railing as tears rolled down her pale cheeks. She liked Ouran but it wasn't the same without Katara. She sniffed and wiped the tears away. She then looked in her room at the Dango Daikazoku painting and smiled. That painting made it feel like Katara was right with her

Because our love is big

Bigger then the two of us

and words can not describe

How I miss you

so much

Dawn sighed and flopped down on her bed. She missed Katara so much and there were no words that could possibly be used to describe how much she missed her.

I feel love in your arms

and I feel love when I'm with you

and I feel love in your eyes

Wherever you may be.

Dawn stared at the ceiling and thought more about Katara. She loved the way she would always be there when she needed her. She loved the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. Heck she loved everything about her. She hugged a pillow to her chest and curled up. No matter wherever she was they would always be the best of friends.

A/N Done...maybe. I like it here in Texas but its just not the same without you Adriel! (Sorry if I spelt your name wrong which I probably did) Please don't forget about me! Ill never ever forget you!


End file.
